Austin and Ally
"Austin and Ally" is the romantic relationship pairing of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, who both guest starred in "Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2", the season 2 Halloween episode of Girl Meets World. They are primarily known as the titular characters of their own popular Disney Channel series, Austin & Ally, which ran for four seasons. They were played by Laura Maurano and Ross Lynch. History As Riley and Maya, wearing matching Flapper Girl "Jazz Baby" outfits representative of the 1920's, attempt to convince the Matthews that they can manage without adult supervision at the Haunted House attraction of the Halloween Central Park Spooktacular, they call out to a passing costumed couple, dressed as a Bacon Strip and a Tomato Slice, for collaborative confirmation. The slightly older teens agree that it is a safe environment. Ava recognizes the Bacon Strip as Austin Moon, and handing her camera to the Tomato Slice, the miniature Wicked Witch of the West, has the celebrated teen pop idol lift her into his arms. Auggie, garbed as the Scarecrow of Oz, correctly identifies the older girl as Ally Dawson, a popular music star in her own right. This fails to impress Ava, as she merely instructs Ally to take the pictures. Ally is bemused, as Ava flirts with her boyfriend, Austin, stating that she can appreciate a girl that knows what she wants. However, when Austin states that he lives in Florida, Ava ends their nascent relationship, but does return his wallet. Ally assures the Matthews that she and Austin would be happy to spend time with the pair of Jazz Babies. This seems to placate Riley's parents, whom at their daughter's request, do not impose a curfew. However, Riley suggests ten as an appropriate time to her new friends, and is surprised to learn that is when the Monster Parade actually starts. After the Matthews have left to take Auggie and his friends Trick-or-Treating, the girls tell Ally and Austin that they should not feel obligated to stay with them as their friends, Lucas and Farkle, should be along soon. However, no one seems to notice that Larry, the security guard assigned to the Haunted House, abruptly morphs into a young woman clad in a white Flapper Girl dress. As the girls scream when the approaching figure greets them, Austin notes that if they are frightened by that, the pair may not be ready to handle the Haunted House. Riley and Maya reveal that the recent arrival is actually a ghost, even as the newcomer asks the girls to take her home because she is scared. When Riley asks what is wrong, the girl in white explains it is the choice of the Haunted House. Ally asks if that means the place doesn't look authentic, but the enigmatic female flatly states that the house is truly haunted, as she knows the ghost that dwells there. Despite Riley and Maya's insistence that that they are correct in their claim, both Austin and Ally are dubious of the "Ghostiness" of the supposed specter. However, they are convinced, when with a simple gesture, the Ghost transforms their costumes into formal wear indicative of the Jazz Era. An appreciative Austin even declares she has style. The Ghost recalls the history of the property, in her lifetime it was a place that always granted a great time, where one could dance the night away, and Tessie, her best friend, who lived there, was always the life of the party. But in the ensuing years, the house has been neglected and fallen into disrepair. Ally catches Austin being affected by the story, but he denies it. Now the only one that lives within, is the spirit of Tessie, who merely sits in her bay window, alone and forgotten. When Riley and Maya ask what they could do to help, the Ghost declares there was one thing Tessie could never resist, and magically makes top hats and canes appear for the group. Riley and Maya, along with Ally and Austin, then begin singing and dancing a rendition of "Hot Feet," an authentic song from the Jazz Age. However, after they have finished, despite Riley's plea for Tessie to come out and let them love her, nothing happens. Austin suggests that Tessie's lack of response is actually an invitation to enter the house. The Ghost objects, stating that if singing and dancing could not draw her friend out, then Tessie was definitely not in the mood for company. Yet the teens do decide to tempt fate by continuing on with a few more verses before entering the Haunted House. Shortly, thereafter, screams are heard, and all the kids within the house flee outside to escape Tessie's wrath. Ally and Austin are among the last people out, and after pausing on the porch briefly, allowing the Ghost the opportunity to restore their original costumes, state they had a lovely evening before racing away. Quotes Other names *Auslly (Aus'tin/A'lly) Trivia *Their appearance was part of the Disney Channel's 2015 Monstober Spooktacular crossover weekend event, in which various pairs of characters guest starred in other shows. *The details of why Ally and Austin happen to be in New York City (instead of their hometown of Miami) for Halloween are revealed in "Scary Spirits & Spooky Stories," an episode of their own series. *Austin is dressed as a Bacon Strip, and Ally as a Tomato Slice, because they intended to be part of a themed group costume with their best friends, Trish De la Rosa and Dez Wade, as the basic components of a BLT Sandwich, however while Trish did wear a Bread costume, Dez arrived as a Lemon, because he made his BLTs with lemon rather than the more traditional ingredient of lettuce. *"Hot Feet" is an authentic song from the Jazz Age by Paul Specht & His Orchestra. *The pair had previously visited New York City in the Austin & Ally/Jessie crossover episode "Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year." *Sabrina Carpenter appeared as "Lucy Gluckman," a singing hopeful coached by the characters, in an episode of their show entitled "Moon Week & Mentors." *They married in the future as revealed in the series finale of their own show. They are the second couple on the show to be married, the other being Cory and Topanga. Gallery Videos References Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Guest stars Category:Relationships